


The Edge of Glory

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [18]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Related, Emotional, Gen, M/M, Music, Musicians, Other, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam thinks about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lady Gaga’s “The Edge of Glory” and the fact that Kradam was at the AI S10 finale. (This is a bit more like I was originally planning before I wrote “Collaboration”. I think someone else needs to write a “TEOG” Kradam fic. *hint, hint*)

Adam sat at the bar, his drink twirling idly in his hand.  In his head he was playing the memories of the season 10 _American Idol_ finale.  A lot of heavy hitters performing.  Not surprising considering the talent pool this year.  Lady Gaga’s performance had been amazing.  And as Adam sat there watching, letting the music wash over him, his boyfriend sitting beside him, his thoughts… as he processed the lyrics, his thoughts drifted behind him…

Back to the tour… back to the mansion… back to _him_ …

The lyrics had spoken to him in ways that almost scared him.  They spoke of his old hopes… his old wishes… his old dreams…

As he sat at the bar he realized what had scared him the most: those hopes, and wishes, and dreams… he still had them.  When he let himself think about them, he _yearned_ for them.  For him.

Two years later and he still _wanted_ …

He tossed his head back as he downed the drink in one go.

He needed to let this go.  Let _him_ go.

If he ever wanted the man to stay in his life he was going to have to get over his… crush didn’t cover it anymore.  It hadn’t for a long time now.

Adam dropped money on the bar counter and stood up, sighing.

No matter how much Adam was in love with Kris, he _had_ to put a stop to the wishing, and dreaming…

As he walked out of the bar and headed to his Mustang he acknowledged to himself that, even though he was willing to completely put a stop to the dreams and the lingering pining, his heart would never be able to let go of the hope.

One day… maybe…

\- 30 -


End file.
